


California

by RyanWithSuperPowers



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Character Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I can’t tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Moving On, and got stuck writing the second part, reading the tags spoils everything, this is so short because I got sad writing the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanWithSuperPowers/pseuds/RyanWithSuperPowers
Summary: “Cali-fucking-fornia baby!”“Cali-fucking-fornia!”“Hannah!”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	California

Lex slammed the door open, barged in and dropped her bags, taking a running jump onto the bed.  
“Cali-fucking-fornia baby!” She yelled, smiling so wide her face felt like it was splitting in two. Hannah came running after her, narrowly missing her sister as she collided with the hotel bed.  
“Welcome to Hotel Freedom, enjoy your stay,” Ethan used a dramatic voice, closing the door the girls had left wide open and dragging in the rest of their bags, which wasn’t many. He turned to fall back onto the bed on top of them, and Hannah shrieked, rolling out of the way. He still managed to catch her leg as she fell halfway off the bed.

“You’re crushing me!” Hannah cried, laughing, trying to pull her leg out from under Ethans back.

“I’m the one being crushed here, get off of me you big lug,” Lex complained, but she was still smiling as she shoved Ethan, rolling him over and leaving him hanging half off the bed, and dislodging Hannah’s leg. She jumped up and leapt onto the bed, slaying over both of them.

“This is abuse,” Ethan mumbled from where his face was pressed into the pillows. Lex grabbed another pillow and whacked him in the back with it, and he let out an oomf sound.

“You’re abuse,” she told him, answering his refutal of “that doesn’t make any sense,” with another pillow whack.

The laughter faded out until the three were just laying there in a pile on the hotel bed, smiling and breathing heavily.

“Cali-fucking-fornia...” Hannah sighed, and Ethans neck nearly popped with how quickly he turned over his shoulder to scold “Hannah!” just as Lex let out a “Hey!” Sitting up to make eye contact, Lex pointed a finger at her sister.

“I’m gonna let it slide just this once,” she said, pointing her two fingers from her eyes to Hannah’s, “but I’m watching you.”

“Lex.”

The world started to go fuzzy, and... dark? And the bed feels more... scratchy, it’s kind of itchy and uncomfortable.

“Lex?”

“...Hannah?” Lex mumbled, blinking her eyes open and searching the dark.

“Lex.”

Lex opened her eyes all the way to see Hannah clutching a pillow and standing at the edge of the couch. Lex’s blanket was on the floor, by Hannah’s feet.

“Hey, hey what’s the matter?” She asked, voice croaky and unused.

“Can’t sleep,” Hannah told her, shuffling her feet beneath her.

“Guest room too big and empty for you?” Hannah nodded.

Lex scooted up to sit sideways on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

“You can bunk with me for the night, how about that?”

As Hannah climbed up next to her sister, pulling the blanket up with her, the light went on in one of the other rooms. Both girls turned to face Tom as he leaned in from the hallway.

“Hey, what’s going on? You two alright?”

“Hannah can’t sleep,” Lex apologized, “so she’s gonna stay out here with me tonight.”

“Alright, just keep it down, okay? Don’t want you waking Tim.”

“Dad?” Called a voice from a few rooms away.

“Dammit,” Tom sighed. “I’ll put him back to bed, you girls get some rest.” Both nodded their agreement, and Tom left the room. The two sat in silence in dark on Toms couch.

“How about some sleep, banana?” Lex asked, but Hannah glared at her.

“No.”

“No? Not tired?”

“Not banana. No.”

And Lex understood. God, she probably understood more than Hannah did, really. So she nodded, “yeah, no you’re right, I’m sorry,” and pulled Hannah close her chest as the two laid down, the blanket pulled over both of them.

Lex closed her eyes tight, wrapping her arms right around Hannah and tucking her face into her sisters hair. She started to hum in the dark.

_“Tomorrow will come, tomorrow won’t come, tomorrow come today...”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’m so so sorry
> 
> Edit: I’m actually not sorry, you were warned. The tags told you plenty


End file.
